The Path Of The Unaligned
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren helps Bo become 'offically' unaligned.


Title : The Path Of The Unaligned  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : After Bo is discovered, Lauren helps  
>her become 'offically ' unaligned.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one  
>a different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" Hey! Lauren! " Bo beamed happily at her.

" I'm sorry to drop in suddenly like this, but I really  
>needed to talk to you. " The doctor caustiously followed<br>the Succubus into the pitiful house. " Is Dyson here? "

" Only me, and Bo Bo. " Kenzi eyed her over the cup of  
>coffee she was cradling. " Why? Afraid of catching fleas? "<p>

Lauren cleared her throat awkwardly at the young woman's  
>words.<p>

" Kenzi. " Bo hit the thief's arm lightly. " If this is about  
>learning to control my powers you don't have to worry<br>about Dyson. He'll keep it quiet. "

" No, actually, this is about your declaring yourself  
>Unaligned. " Lauren blinked.<p>

" Whoa, if this is another recruitment speech, forget it. "  
>Bo held up her hands. " I've heard it already. "<p>

" From Dyson, Trick, The Ash, The Morrigan... " Kenzi  
>rocked back and forth in bordom.<p>

" No, No! It's nothing like that. " Lauren waved her hands,  
>then frowned in concern. " Wait. They've been trying to<br>recruit you? "

" Yeppers. " Kenzi took a long drink of her coffee.

" After you declared yourself? " She felt the pieces of the  
>puzzle fall into place.<p>

" Duh, that's what we just said. " Kenzi gave her a look  
>like she was the dumbest person on earth.<p>

" This is very important. " Lauren glanced over at Bo,  
>absently taking the cup of coffee she handed her. " Did<br>any of them mention the Sidhe to you? "

" Never heard of him. " Bo exchanged a confused look  
>with Kenzi. " Why? "<p>

" Bo, what did The Ash and The Morrigan tell you when  
>you declared yourself Unaligned? " Lauren sat the cup<br>aside untouched.

" Nothing. " Bo moved next to her. " Only that we were  
>free to go. What's with all the questions? "<p>

" And who the hell's this Sidhe? " Kenzi demanded.

" After you declared yourself, I kept an eye on the Fae  
>registration. " Lauren ignored the questions. " When I<br>didn't see your name appear, I became concerned. "

" Wait, hold up, registration? " Bo laid her hands on the  
>kitchen island.<p>

" Once a new side is declared, in this case Unaligned,  
>until they've registered with The Sidhe they are unrecognized. "<br>Lauren shrugged off her dark brown leather messanger  
>bag, and opened it. " Which means you are open season<br>to both offical sides of the Fae, and so is Kenzi. They can  
>legally, and magically do anything they want without<br>consequence. "

" Why weren't we told this? " Kenzi slammed her cup  
>down in disbelief.<p>

" Well in truth, The Ash and The Morrigan were duty  
>bound to inform Bo about registering the minute she<br>made her declaration. " Lauren removed a thick file  
>of papers and rolled her eyes. " Obviously, they didn't,<br>but when I heard Bo was feeding off Dyson I figured  
>he'd tell you two what you needed to know, but again<br>nothing happened so... "

" Dyson never said a word. " Bo scowled.

" I am so off Team Dyson. " Kenzi glared. " And just  
>how much paperwork is there? "<p>

" Well, first, Bo is the leader of the Unaligned so paperwork.  
>Then there's this... property. It needs to be named the<br>Unaligned Compound so the Sidhe can have it purchased  
>and have the title, utilites, taxes, etc, put into the name<br>of the Unaligned. So paperwork. " Lauren set two different  
>thick piles of paper in front of ever increasing bulging eyes.<br>" Basic laws need to be decided, more can be added to, or  
>edited online later. So paperwork. A Coucil, if you want one,<br>so paperwork. You get a start up library. Paperwork. Monthly  
>allowance. Paperwork. "<p>

" Whoa! " Kenzi dived forward, grabbing the last stack of  
>paperwork. " We get an allowance?! "<p>

" Yes, all sides do. " Laurens gave her a croaked smile.

" You are my favorite person ever. " Kenzi cradled the  
>papers with teary eyes.<p>

" You realize you are sooo helping us with all this, right? "  
>Bo grimaced at the stack in front of her.<p>

Lauren smirked at the Succubu and simply pulled a pen  
>out of her messanger bag, handing it over to the woman.<p>

" Start writing. " Lauren chuckled.

" Ugh. " Bo groaned. " I hate you so much right now. "

00000

" Done. " Bo pushed the last of the paperwork away.  
>" Finally. "<p>

" Never. Again. " Kenzi sobbed dropping her head onto  
>the kitchen island.<p>

" It wasn't that bad. " Lauren quickly put the papers into  
>order, and slipped them back into their folder.<p>

" Now what? " Bo rubbed her neck with a wince. " You  
>just mail it in? "<p>

" The Sidhe would never trust his mail to human mail. "  
>Lauren removed a small pouch from a zippered compartment<br>of her messanger bag. Opening it, she dumped the contents  
>into the palm of her hand.<p>

" A whistle? " Bo stared curiously.

" Watch. " The blonde lifted the delicate, thin, tube like whistle  
>to her lips and blew.<p>

" I hate to blow your whistle, doc, but it's broken. " Kenzi  
>sat up when it didn't make a noise.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
